


Pieśń Śmierci

by Korusomi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Killing, Swearing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korusomi/pseuds/Korusomi





	Pieśń Śmierci

Nazywam się Mai Musicrose, ale jestem znana jako Pieśń Śmierci. Dlaczego? Ponieważ każda moja ofiara umierała z włączoną jakąś piosenką. Przypadek? Nie wiem, ale dziwnym trafem zawsze tak jest. Ile już takich ofiar było? Dosyć dużo. Jestem zabójczynią na zlecenie hmmm, a skoro mam już przydomek to nie trudno się domyślić, iż dosyć znaną. Rzadko mam czas odpocząć, jedynie mogę coś zjeść, umyć się, bywa też, że nie mogę spać, bo przeważnie zlecenia mam właśnie o tej porze. Jest tego też plus, bo nie myślę czy dobrze robię, a zapewne jakieś by były wątpliwości... O. Właśnie o tym mowa. Telefon i kolejne zlecenie. Ubrałam szybko czarne jeansy, fioletową bluzkę i ciemnoszarą bluzę do tego czarne nike. Szybkie zerknięcie w lustro. Te same ametystowe oczy od których bije chłód. Ten sam lekko zadarty, mały nosek oraz malinowe usta w kształcie serca. "Dzieła" dopełniały moje ukochane fioletowe włosy aktualnie splecione w warkocza, dzięki czemu sięgały mi do pasa. Wyskoczyłam szybko przez okno by nie tracić zbędnego czasu, przy okazji zabierając kluczyki z szafki przy oknie i wsiadłam na motor, szybko go odpalając. Sarah Nightsky- tak się nazywa moja ofiara. Ma 42 lata i dwójkę dzieci. Pół godziny nudnej jazdy po uśpionym mieście, gdyż było sporo po północy i już byłam na miejscu. Po cichu wdrapałam się na 2 piętro i zaczęłam przez okna sprawdzać sytuację. W jednym pokoju spał jakiś czarnowłosy chłopak, w kolejnym również czarnowłosa osoba, ale już dziewczyna, także spała. Zapewne to te dzieci mojej ofiary. Dosyć oddalona od dzieci w pokoju na samym końcu mieszkania pracowała przy komputerze Sarah. Zawróciłam trochę i zobaczyłam uchylone okno w łazience. Po cichu je otworzyłam na rozcierz i weszłam do środka. Łazienka jak łazienka. Toaleta, prysznic, zlew. Najciszej jak umiałam otworzyłam drzwi i rozglądając się po domu, zaczełam iść w stronę pokoju w którym znajdowała się moja ofiara. Minęłam pokoje dzieci i poszłam do mojego celu. Niczego nie spodziewająca się Sarah na spokojnie pracowała przy komputerze i słuchała jakiejś piosenki. Wyciągnęłam sztylet na który miałam specjalne ukrycie w spodniach, a następnie po cichu podeszłam od tyłu do Sarah. Jednym szybkim ruchem zadałam jej cios sztyletem, a ta osunęła się bezwładnie na krześle. Szybko zrobiłam zdjęcie i wysłałam do mojego zleceniodawcy. Byłam blisko okna na którym stał cyklamen, więc cicho je otworzyłam, omijając kwiat i szybko wyskoczyłam. Tak jak mówiłam. Nigdy nie miałam wyrzutów sumienia, tak samo i teraz. Wsiadłam na motor, a następnie go odpaliłam i odjechałam. Myślicie że to co robię jest złe zapewne, prawda? Możliwe, ale jednak takiego życia nauczył mnie ojciec. Dokładnie. Ojciec. Odkąd moja matka zmarła z powodu jakiejś śmiertelnej choroby ojciec właśnie tak zaczął zarabiać i jako że nie chciał tracić pieniędzy na worki treningowe to ja takowymi byłam. W dodatku zabiliby mnie moi "towarzysze", gdybym przestała zabijać uznając to za zdradę. Siedziałam sobie od jakiegoś czasu nad jeziorem niewiem jak długo, ale nagle usłyszałam jak ktoś jedzie samochodem. Miałam to gdzieś. Dla tej osoby będę tylko niewinną dziewczynką, ponieważ nikt nie wie jak wygląda Pieśń Śmierci, prócz moich ofiar i innych zabójców z pięknego miasta Kyu. Zatrzymałam się w końcu, a tu nagle usłyszałam czyiś płacz. Poszukałam źródła dźwięku, którym okazał się czarno włosy chłopak. Wyglądał na chłopaka w moim wieku. Ubrany był w szare spodnie i niebieską bluzę do tego biało- czarne adidasy. Podeszłam do niego.  
\- Hej... Czemu płaczesz?- zapytałam go, kucając obok, mimo przekazu w moim głosie nie było słychać nawet nutki współczucia czy czegoś. Żadnych emocji. Ten podniósł głowę i szybko odgonił łzy nie chcąc okazywać słabości, a już tym bardziej w towarzystwie dziewczyny.  
-Ja wcale nie płacze! - zaczął zaprzeczać, na co lekko kąciki ust mi się uniosły. Zabawne... - Po prostu... Coś wpadło mi do oka... ... Moja mama niedawno została zamordowana...- powiedział nagle, kompletnie nie na temt. Zdziwiłam się. Przecież dzisiaj tylko ja przyjmuję zlecenia... Chyba że...  
\- Moje kondolencje... Jak się nazywała?-  
\- Sarah Nightsky.- To jego matka była moją ofiarą...  
Nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiałam z rodziną moich ofiar, więc siedziałam cicho, bo nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Bałam się, że zdradzę przypadkiem tożsamość Pieśni Śmierci, przez co od razu trafiłabym do więzienia... Chyba, że moi "towarzysze" byliby szybsi. Wtedy trafiłabym do piekła. Jest jeszcze wiele możliwości, ale jedną z najbardziej prawdopodobnych jest zabicie przez ojca. Czy tak mogę nazwać osobę, która nauczyła mnie jak się zabija? Osobę, która traktowała mnie jak worek treningowy? Myślę, że nie. Jedank dzięki niemu i przez niego jestem sobą. Zabójczynią, która zabija niewinnych ludzi bez mrugnięcia okiem. Jednak jaki mam inny wybór? Nie chcę być jak te dziewczyny, które się chowają po ciemnych zaułkach i czekają na swoich klientów... Chociaż... One przynajmniej nie muszą zabijać...  
\- Czemu nic nie mówisz?- z moich rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos tego chłopaka. Zapomniałam, że tu jest...- Tak właściwie... Kim jesteś?- zapytał się czarno włosy. Nie może się dowiedzieć, że to ja zabiłam jego matkę. Pewnie chciałby się zemścić.  
\- Mai Musicrose...- przedstawiłam się.  
\- Cas Nightsky... Mieszkasz w tym mieście?- zapytał się zaciekawiony chłopak.  
\- Niestety tak...-  
\- Jakoś nie kojarzę Ciebie... Czy ty chodzisz do szkoły?- Eh... Czy on się ode mnie nie odczepi?  
-Nie. Nie chodzę do szkoły. Nie miałam pieniędzy by chodzić do takowej. Teraz gdy mam jest zbyt późno na naukę. - moja szczerość mnie samą zaskoczyła, a jego tym bardziej.  
\- Jak to? Jesteś sierotą? - zapytał patrząc na mnie zdziwiony.  
\- Odkąd miałam 6 lat... - odpowiedziałam obojętnym głosem, którym w sumie cały czas mówię. Nawet na sekundę nie zmienił się mój głos. Cały czas wyprany z emocji. Nie wiem czy w ogóle takowe wciąż posiadam, jednak... Czy to ważne? Nie.  
\- Ja... W sumie też teraz jestem... Nie mam pojęcia jak sobie damy radę... - stwierdził szczerze, co było dziwne. Przecież byłam jemu obca, a ten mi się tutaj zwierza... Geniusz...  
\- "Damy"?- zapytałam chociaż znałam odpowiedź, jednak trzeba stwarzać pozory.  
\- Mam młodszą siostrę... -  
\- Mhm... -skinęłam z namysłem głową, a następnie palnęłam coś czego się nie spodziewałam palnąć. -Zamieszkajcie u mnie. -  
\- Huh? - spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. Ja sama byłam zaskoczona tym co zaproponowałam, ale słowo się rzekło więc trzeba to ciągnąć.  
-Nie poradzicie sobie... Ja mogę wam załatwić schronienie oraz wszytko co potrzebne do życia... Pod jednym warunkiem. - zamilkłam by miał czas przyswoić do siebie to co powiedziałam, gdyż to co powiem jeszcze bardziej mu namiesza w głowie.  
\- Co takiego? Mogę znaleźć pracę i- zaczął mówić czarnowłosy jednak ja jemu przerwałam.  
\- Nie pytacie skąd mam pieniądze ani o moją przeszłość. Nie pytacie o wiele rzeczy co dla was mogą być podejrzane. Jednak nie martw się. Nie mam zamiaru was skrzywdzić. - wytłumaczyłam mu, a kn spojrzał ma mnie z lekkim rozbawieniem.  
\- Jesteś dziewczyną, chuderlawą i niską. Nie mam czego się bać. - widać było że sobie ze mnie kpi. Już byłam gotowa mu pokazać że powinno być inaczej jednak uznałam że na razie nie trzeba. Na razie potrzebuje ich zaufania. Potem się dowiedzą o mnie więcej, a wtedy ja będę mogła na spokojnie się ich pozbyć.  
\- Uwierz mi. Jestem silniejsza niż myślisz, a udowodni Ci to miejsce mojego zamieszkania. -podeszłam do mojego motoru a następnie spojrzałam na niego. - Postaraj się nadążyć. Nie lubię jeździć powoli jeśli mogę mieć w dupie policję. Pierw po twoją siostrę a potem do mojego domu.- wytłumaczyłam jemu moje plany, a następnie on powiedział mi gdzie mieszka (chociaż wiedziałam gdzie, jednak pozory) i pojechaliśmy. Jazda po mieście jadąc 120km/h to i tak mało jak na mnie. To moje kochane cacuszko potrafi wykrzesać z siebie o wiele, wiele więcej. Dlatego bywa że mam w głęboko policję nawet w dzień, jednak wtedy szybka zabawa w usuwanie rejestracji i jestem nie do namierzenia. On za to starał się jechać mimo wszystko zgodnie z przepisami, co podsumowałam zwykłym pogardliwym prychnięciem. Mam nadzieję że moja dzielnica go nauczy życia. Prawdziwego życia. Wolnego od praw, zakazów i nakazów. Takim życiem żyję od 6 roku życia. Nie potrafiłabym tego zmienić. W tym momencie wpadłam na genialny pomysł i poszłam zobaczyć co u dzieciaków. Omawiali co ze sobą zabiorą, a ja bez żadnych skrupułów weszłam do tego pokoju i zaczęłam robić bajzel.  
\- Co robisz, wariatko?!- krzyknął oburzony chłopak. Zaprzestałam czynności i spojrzałam na niego swym obojętnym wzrokiem.  
\- Właśnie gadałam ze swoim znajomym. Wasza matka miała sporo długów. Nie chcę byście musieli się nimi martwić więc chcę zrobić by policja jak tutaj przyjedzie zobaczyła, iż to było morderstwo i porwanie. Początkowo nie będziecie mogli wychodzić z domu, jednak tak będzie lepiej. Na mojej dzielnicy ludzie tacy jak wy zdechliby po 5 minutach.- spojrzałam na dziewczynę i szybko przeanalizowałam jej wygląd - Ewentualnie z Ciebie by zrobiono swoją dziwkę. - Dziewczyna się skuliła wystraszona, a Cas przytulił ją i spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem. Wzruszyłam obojętnie ramionami.- Mówię jak jest. Do mojego domu nie mają odwagi się włamać więc będziecie bezpieczni. - Dziewczyna już spokojniejsza podeszła do mnie i... Mnie przytuliła, zamrugałam zaskoczona. Stałam sztywno, jakbym spodziewała się jakiegoś ataku z jej strony  
\- Dziękujemy. -odsunęła się ode mnie uśmiechnęła przyjaźnie, skinęłam jedynie głową. - Tak właściwie to jestem Evelynn. -  
\- Mai- odparłam krótko. Zobaczyłam że czarno włosy zaczął kontynuować to co zaczęłam, więc poszłam do pokoju obok i zaczęłam tam robić rozróbę.  
Trochę nam to zajęło ale w końcu dom wyglądał jak jakieś pobojowisko. Udało mi się jakoś namówić go by pojechał moim skarbem, gdyż chciałam już go powoli uczyć życia, a to będzie mały krok naprzód jeśli zacznie mieć w dupie zasady i inne takie duperele. Najłatwiej będzie zacząć od praw dotyczcych jazdy, a na motorze to o wiele łatwiej zmienić zdanie odnośnie "grzecznej" jazdy. Na takim cacuszku to szkoda jeździć powoli. Ja musiałam jechać jego autem z Evelynn co było dla mnie nowe. Nigdy nie jeździłam autem ani nie jeździłam z kimś, ale nie przeszkodziło mi to w tym by grzać ile wlezie. Nawet myśl że moja pasażerka jest zapewne przerażona jak nie wiem co mnie nie powstrzymała przed tym. Już po minucie jazdy moim cacuszkiem widać było na twarzy Casa iż bardzo mu się podobała taka prędkość, więc już po chwili byliśmy pod moim domem. Wzięłam ich rzeczy i wrzuciłam do siebie przez okno, a następnie podeszłam do Casa.  
\- Kluczyki. - powiedziałam krótko i zwięźle.  
\- Ładne proszę? - powiedział drocząc się ze mną i... Ugh... Ten typowy uśmiech gdy jakiś dupek próbuje ze mną flirtować nie wiedząc na co mnie stać.  
\- Zaraz poprosi Ciebie moja pięść. - odpowiedziałam, a on już grzecznie oddał kluczyki. Schowałam je do kieszeni, a następnie zaczęłam się wdrapywać po ścianie budynku do swojego mieszkanka.  
\- Emm... Cas?... - usłyszałam niepewny głos Evelynn. Zapewne zaczęła myśleć że się włamuję.  
\- Nie lubię wchodzić drzwiami. To zbyt nudne, ale jak chcecie to proszę.- powiedziałam już siedząc na parapecie i patrząc na nich z góry.- Tylko nie zdziwcie się tego jak zareagują moi sąsiedzi gdy przyjdziecie pod klatkę. -ruchem głowy wskazałam na paru chłopaków siedzących pod klatką schodową i gadających o jakichś debilizmach, oczywiście przy tym popijając jakimś alkoholem.  
Evelynn zaczęła próbować się wspinać, ci szło jej dosyć żałośnie. Oczywiście kochany braciszek zaczął jej pomagać i inne takie duperele. Po jakoś 10 minutach w końcu byli w moim mieszkaniu.  
\- Evelynn może zamieszkać w moim pokoju, a ty Cas będziesz spał na kanapie. Jeśli się okaże że zostaniecie na dłużej to wtedy załatwię jakieś większe mieszkanie. - zaczęłam gadać, a następnie poszłam do kuchni. Otworzyłam szafkę, niby zerknęłam na nazwy tabletek jednak po prostu wzięłam byle jakie. Byleby ten pieprzony ból głowy ustał, bo nie wytrzymam.  
\- Nie powinnaś brać tylu tabletek- usłyszałam głos za sobą. Cas.  
\- Mam w dupie moje zdrowie, jak i życie. Żyję tylko po to by udowodnić ojcu, że jestem od niego lepsza oraz by nie dołączyć do niego tam. Nie chcę go nigdy na oczy widzieć. -odpowiedziałam. Dziwnie na mnie ten chłopak działa. Pomagam mu i jeszcze powoli zaczynam się zwierzać. Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam na niego. Jego niebieskie oczy wyrażały lekki strach oraz nieufność, a także wdzięczność i... Troskę?  
\- Nienawidzisz swojego ojca.- bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, więc nie odpowiedziałam. Po co? Usiadłam sobie na szafce.  
\- Po co przyszedłeś? Coś chcesz? - zapytałam biorąc do ręki jakieś jabłko wyglądające nawet zjadliwie więc zaczęłam sobie na spokojnie je jeść. Nie było jakieś niesamowicie smaczne jednak jakoś nie chciało mi się zawracać sobie głowy lepszym jedzeniem. Miałam na to kasę. Miałam kasę by mieszkać jak zwykły człowiek jednak... Nie umiałabym żyć jak człowiek. Taki typowy sztywniaski człowiek. Takie życie nie jest dla mnie.  
\- Chciałem tylko coś do jedzenia dla Evelynn. - odpowiedział i zaczął grzebać po kuchni. Westchnęłam zmęczona, dojadłam jabłko i wyrzuciłam przez okno, następnie zaskoczyłam z szafki.  
\- Zaraz będę z jakimś jedzeniem. - już miałam wyskoczyć ale mnie zatrzymał jego głos.  
\- Jest jeszcze noc... Mogę pojechać z tobą? - zapytał. Na co w odpowiedzi jedynie wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Jakby co. Jedzejmy moim motorem i ja prowadzę. Tylko za bardzo się do mnie nie lep, a jak zaczniesz się do mnie dobierać to szybko się pożegnaj ze swoim przyjacielem w gaciach, bo go nie będziesz miał po chwili... Tak jak i czucia w rękach... Ewentualnie jeszcze przytomność stracisz... I skończysz w rowie... Nie jesteś jakoś bardzo brzydki więc może jakieś pedały by się tobą zajęły...- po krótce wytłumaczyłam jemu jak wygląda sytuacja i wyskoczyłam. Po chwili usłyszałam śmiech. Jego śmiech. Był szczery. Coś czego nie słyszałam od lat. Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek coś takiego słyszałam. Już po chwili on także wyskoczył, a ja w tym czasie już na swoim ukochanym pojeździe czekałam na niego. Usiadł za mną i delikatnie objął od tyłu. Lekko się spięłam. Nie lubię dotyku innych ludzi. Zawsze się spodziewam ataku. Taka... Choroba zawodowa. Odpaliłam silnik i pojechałam do sklepu. Nie mam pojęcia kiedy, ale w pewnym momencie przestałam się obawiać ataku i po prostu się rozluźniłam, ciesząc się z jazdy. Nie wiem czemu jednak jazda na motorze zawsze sprawiała jakbym... Była wolna. Niczego się nie bałam. Nic mnie nie martwiło. Było tylko to uczucie wolności... Które znikło z momencie gdy zobaczyłam że moje ulubione osoby do zabawy stoją i łapią. Poczułam jak Cas się spina, a na moje usta delikatnie, niemal nie zauważalnie się uniosły. To jest jeden z tych momentów kiedy życie przestaje być takie nudne. Zwolniłam delikatnie, sięgnęłam do swojej skrytki, a następnie wycinając się do tyłu, szybko pozbyłam się tablicy rejestracyjnej i schowałam.  
\- Zaczynamy zabawę! - krzyknęłam do Casa, i w końcu w moim głosie słychać było entuzjazm.  
Specjalnie zwolniłam jeszcze bardziej przy nich gdy sprawdzali moją prędkość, uważając by była powyżej niż powinna być, by zaczęli chcieć mnie zatrzymać, a wtedy dodałam gazu i popędziliśmy. Już słychać było że za nami jadą, zaczęłam robić takie manewry że aż dziw że Cas nie spadł. Co mnie bardziej zdziwiło, poczułam że już był bardziej rozluźniony. Kompletnie się nie bał. To mnie zaskoczył chłopak... Może nie będzie tak trudno by się zaaklimatyzował...  
Gdy już zgubiliśmy policję zatrzymałam się w jakimś zaułku i zsiadłam z motoru, a następnie wyciągnęłam ze schowka tablicę rejestracyjną oraz różne narzędzia by ją z powrotem przyczepić. Cas także zsiadł, przyglądał się uważnie moim poczynaniom, a ja starałam się o tym nie myśleć, co o dziwo nie było dla mnie łatwe. Naprawdę dziwnie na mnie on działa...  
\- Mieszkasz w tym mieszkaniu odkąd miałaś 6 lat?- zapytał ciekawski niebieskooki. Chwilę udawałam że nie usłyszałam pytania, gdyż mieli nie pytać o moją przeszłość, jednak zauważyłam że nawet nie jestem na niego zła za to pytanie, a powinnam... Dziwne...  
\- Nie. Mieszkam tam od 3 lat. Wtedy zmarł mój... - zaczęłam odpowiadać jednak zamyśliłam się nad tym jak nazwać osobę która nauczyła mnie bycia tym kim jestem. Osobę uważającą się za mojego ojca. On był tylko dawcą nasienia. Ojca nie posiadam. On nim na pewno nie był. - ... Nazwijmy go po prostu dawcą nasienia dzięki czemu żyję. - dokończyłam. Kątem oka zobaczyłam zdziwienie malujące się na twarzy.  
\- Mówiłaś że jesteś... -już zapewne miał zacząć o coś wypytywać jednak mu przerwałam.  
\- Żadnych pytań na ten temat. Pamiętasz? - przypomniałam mu, a on umilkł.  
Zamilkliśmy oboje. Ja, bo nie chciałam rozmawiać, a on, bo zapewne ma teraz mętlik w głowie i próbuje wszystko zrozumieć.  
\- Ile masz lat? - zapytał, przerywając ciszę.  
\- 19. Po co Ci ta wiedza? -  
\- Ciekawość... - odpowiedział z uśmiechem.  
Skończyłam mocować tablicę i zaczęłam się rozglądać dookoła, by ogarnąć gdzie jesteśmy.  
\- Chodź. - powiedziałam i schowałam narzędzia a następnie przeszłam przez ulicę i weszłam do szarego budynku. Oczywiście Cas jak grzeczny piesek podążał za mną. Zaczęłam się mijać to kolejne stoliki przy których siedzieli jacyś ludzie obściskujący się i nie tylko. Na szczęście byłam już dosyć znana wśród nich więc wiedzieli że lepiej mnie nie tykać ani nic. Chociaż nie pogardziłabym załatwienia paru siniaków jakiemuś tutaj facetowi. Weszłam do pokoju po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, a Cas za mną. Pokój nie był jakiś piękny. Blado różowe, poobdzierane gdzie niegdzie ściany. Na środku dwuosobowe łóżko bez pościeli, sam materac. Człowiek który tutaj przyjmował swoje zabaweczki nie potrzebował nic więcej. Mógłby z nimi się bawić nawet na podłodze. Obrzydliwe... Spojrzałam na chłopaka który na szczęście był sam. Krótkie, blond włosy oraz zielone oczy. Nie był moim zdaniem przystojny, ale większość dziewczyn tak uważała.  
\- O cóż to chodzi, moja urocza Mai, że zaszczyciłaś mnie swoją obecnością? - zapytał blondyn z uśmiechem, na co przewróciłam oczyma.  
\- Spieprzaj, Mike. Weź skombinuj jakieś ubrania dla niego pasujące do nas. Dziwnym trafem akurat znalazłam tą sierotę i niestety, ale zaproponowałam pomoc. - powiedziałam bez owijania w bawełnę.  
\- Pieśń Śmierci wzięła pod swoje skrzydła sierotkę? - patrzy zaskoczony to na mnie to na Cas'a.  
\- Jesteś morderczynią. - stwierdził Cas, zaskoczony.  
\- I to jedną z najlepszych! - powiedział Mike. Niech go pies w dupę ugryzie. Zniszczył wszystko.  
\- Ta... Jestem płatnym zabójcą.- powiedziałam obojętnie, a następnie patrząc prosto w oczy blondynowi dodałam. - Miałeś się nie dowiedzieć... -  
Mike uśmiechnął się niewinnie w odpowiedzi, a ja tylko westchnęłam. - Debil... -  
Zielonooki wyszedł z pokoju i poszedł szukać ubrań. Usiadłam wygodnie na łóżku i czekałam na wysyp pytań ze strony niebieskookiego, lecz ten milczał. Spojrzałam na niego i widać było że nad czymś myśli.  
\- Nie zabiję Was. No chyba że dostanę zlecenie... Jednak będzie uchodzić za martwych pub zaginionych więc nie masz się co martwić. - zapewniam go, co było tylko w połowie prawdą jednak nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Skinął głową, wciąż nad czymś rozmyślając. W końcu wrócił Mike z ubraniami dla Cas'a.  
\- Przebieraj się. - zakomendorowałam.  
\- Tak przy tobie? Nie wstydzisz się zobaczyć takie rzeczy? - zapytał z uśmiechem pod nosem.  
\- Uwierz mi. Nie interesuje mnie jak wyglądasz. Po prostu chcę by ludzie uważali Ciebie za swojaka bym mogła Ciebie jakby co wykorzystać czasem.-powiedziałam obojętnie. Mike podszedł i poklepał go po ramieniu jakby na pocieszenie.  
\- Kolego. Lepiej zapamiętaj. Mai jest albo aseksualna albo po prostu woli dziewczyny. Nikt nie wie jak jest naprawdę. Nie widać po niej nawet najmniejszego zainteresowania chłopakami od zawsze. Woli mordować... A może jest nekrofilką? -zaczął rozmyślać z uśmiechem Mike, a ja jedynie przewróciłam oczyma, gdy Cas cicho się zaśmiał. Odwróciłam się tyłem by mógł się debil przebrać.  
\- Kurde, chłopie! Gdybym był gejem to brałbym! - usłyszałam głos blondyna, więc uznałam że się przebrał i odwróciłam przodem do nich. Myliłam się. Cas był bez górnej garderoby. Zapewne Mike'owi chodziło o to że był nawet nieźle umięśniony. Chyba nie zauważyli oni że patrzę, więc po prostu milczałam i patrzałam. Po raz kolejny dziś usłyszałam jak Cas się śmieje.  
\- No wiem że jestem przystojny. - stwierdził z pewnym siebie uśmiechem niebieskooki. Prychnęłam zirytowana.  
\- Ta skromność... - powiedziałam.  
\- Hah! Gdybyś ją słyszał gdy alkohol na nią wpływa!- wyskoczył Mike, a ja już wiedziałam, że powie coś głupiego. -Wtedy to byś kompletnie dla niej stracił głowę! Już wielu straciło... Paru dosłownie... - prychnęłam zirytowana.  
\- Trzeba było trzymać łapska przy sobie.. - powiedziałam.  
\- Wiesz... Twoje ruchy... Ciało... Słowa... To wszystko prowokowało... Ja sam bym może i spróbował gdybym nie wiedział kim i jaka jesteś.. -zaczął mi tłumaczyć, a ja jedynie wzruszyłam obojętnie. - Jednak chyba nie jesteś aseksualna... Nasz nowy kolega hyba wpadł Ci w oko! Cały czas się gapisz na niego. - zauważył z uśmiechem pod nosem, na co szybko odwróciłam wzrok. Zaczęłam się lekko bać, gdyż moje policzki delikatnie stały się cieplejsze. Błagałam by to nie było to co myślę.  
\- Po prostu się zamyśliłam i akurat padło że mój wzrok wylądował na jego klacie. - skłamałam obojętnie. - Ubieraj się i lecimy do sklepu, a potem do domu. Twoja siostra zapewne już czeka. - rozkazałam, chcąc szybko zmienić temat. Już na twarzy Mike'a pojawiło się zaciekawienie.  
\- Siostra? Ładna? - już wiedziałam do czego blondyn zmierza.  
\- A tylko spróbujesz, a twój kutas wyląduje nad twoim łóżkiem, ręce wykręcę Ci tak, że żadna operacja nie pomoże by wróciły do po przedniego stanu. - mój wzrok był obojętny, tak jak i głos, ale Mike wiedział że mówię na poważnie. Uniósł ręce w geście poddania.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze... Rączki mam przy sobie. - zaczął mnie uspokajać.  
Spojrzałam na Cas'a z nadzieją, że się ubrał i tak właśnie było. Wstałam i bez słowa wyszłam. Wiedziałam że czarnowłosy za mną podąży i się nie myliłam.  
\- To pa, kolego i Mai! - krzyknął za nami blondyn, lecz ani ja ani mój towarzysz nic nie odpowiedzieliśmy. Czułam na sobie wzroki tysz wszystkich ludzi co mijaliśmy jednak miałam to w dupie. Zawsze to miałam w dupie. Wyszłam z budynku i odrazu nabrałam świeżego powietrza do płuc. Nienawidziłam tego miejsca. Jebie papierochami oraz alkoholem, a ludzie przebywający tam są żałosnymi istotami nadającymi się tylko do pieprzenia.  
\- Naucz mnie się bić. Naucz mnie ogólnie życia według waszych zasad. - usłyszałam za sobą głos chłopaka. Odwróciłam się do niego przodem i spojrzałam mu w oczy. Widziałam że tego chce. Wiedziałam też czemu tego chce. Był ciekawy tego oraz chciał dopilnować by nic jego siostrzyczce się nie stało. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem.  
\- Nauczę Ciebie życia takiego jakie ja prowadzę. - powiedziałam, a po chwili uściśliłam o co mi chodzi. - Nauczę Ciebie bycia zabójcą. -

*~*~*~*~*~*  
Miesiąc później... 

Był to spokojny dzień. Nic nie wrzeszczało, nikt nie wpadał do mojego pokoju, nikt nie próbował mnie zabić. Po prostu spokój.  
Za wcześnie powiedziałam, że nikt nie próbował mnie zabić, gdyż właśnie przed moim nosem przeleciał nabój. Spojrzałam w stronę z której przyleciał morderczy przedmiot i ujrzałam swojego przyjaciela. Czarne nawet długie włosy w artystycznym nieładzie, niebieskie oczy pełne zapału i nienawiści, usta zaciśnięte w cienką linię.  
\- Wiesz.- stwierdziłam po jego reakcji.  
\- Wiem. - potwierdził krótko, nie spuszczając wzroku ze mnie, cały czas celując do mnie z pistoletu. Cicho westchnęłam i zlazłam z parapetu na którym sobie siedziałam.  
\- Jeśli tylko mi pozwolisz wytłumaczę Ci czemu zajmuję się akurat zabijaniem. - zaproponowałam, chociaż w sumie nie spodziewałam się by miał na to przystać jednak mimo wszystko chciałam spróbować.  
\- Chcę wiedzieć wszystko o twojej przeszłości. - powiedział i usiadł na łóżku, odkładając broń na bok i patrząc na mnie uważnie. Usiadłam obok niego i zamknęłam oczy, cicho wetchnęłam.  
\- Więc tak... Moja matka zmarła gdy miałam 6 lat. Uznaję to za moment w którym zostałam sierotą dlatego gdyż... - zaczęłam mu wszystko opowiadać. - Mój ojciec się wtedy zmienił. Stał się agresywny i nieczuły. W wieku 10 lat byłam niemal stałym bywalcem w szpitalu. Zawsze z tego samego powodu. Pobicie. Mój ojciec traktował mnie jak worek treningowy. Nie jak córkę. Byłam dla niego nikim. Jednak to mnie przygotowało do życia. Dzięki temu jestem kim jestem. - zdjęłam koszulkę, tak że odsłaniały moje plecy i brzuch, ale głowę w niej miałam schowaną. Na plecach miałam cholernie wiele blizn. Wszystkie cholernie głębokie. Poczułam delikatny dotyk Cas'a na nich. Leciutko się skrzywiłam i zadrżałam.  
\- To... Wszystko... Twój... - słychać było w jego głosie zdziwienie. Cholernie wielkie zdziwienie.  
\- Tak. - odpowiedziałam krótko. Następnie nastała cisza. Cały czas delikatnie jeździł palcami po moich bliznach. Nie chciał mi zrobić krzywdy... Czemu? Przecież chciał mnie zabić... Milczeliśmy przez jakiś czas, a on dokładnie przyglądał się bliznom. Nie wiem co w nich takiego ciekawego, ale nie chciałam jakoś tego mu przerywać. Było to... Dziwnie przyjemne... To jak delikatnie jeździł po moich bliznach. To była jakaś odmiana. Większość ludzi chce mnie zabić, a on... Teraz wydawał się jakby bał się wręcz zrobić mi krzywdę. Poczułam jak opuszcza moją bluzkę, a następnie przytulił mnie od tyłu.  
\- Przepraszam, że tak zareagowałem... - powiedział mocno mnie tuląc, a moje zdziwienie osiągnęło zenitu. Przeprasza? Jak to przeprasza?- Myślałem że z własnego wyboru to robisz... Zabijasz... A okazuje się że tak nie jest... - Poczułam jak wtulił nos w moje włosy, a mi serce delikatnie zaczęło szybciej bić. Co się dzieje? Wszytko jest takie niezrozumiałe. Inne. Normalnie bym kazała wypieprzać, zabierać łapska ode mnie, a... Nie chcę tego. Odwróciłam się do niego i spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy. Zapewne było widać w moich ametystowych oczach zdziwienie i niezrozumienie, bo ten się delikatnie uśmiechnął.  
\- Jesteś dziwny... Przepraszasz zabójczyni swojej matki i ją jeszcze przytulasz... Nienawidzisz mnie... Prawda? - zapytałam nie spuszczając wzroku z jego niebieskich oczu. Cicho westchnął i pokręcił głową.  
\- Niestety nie umiem Ciebie nienawidzić. - powiedział jedno zdanie, sprawiło że kompletnie zgłupiałam.  
\- Co kurwa?! Zabiłam Ci matkę! Miałam zamiar zdobyć wasze zaufanie, wykorzystać i zabić! Jesteś popierdolony! - stwierdziłam, jednak mówiąc to wszystko zauważyłam coś jeszcze...  
\- Dalej chcesz to zrobić? Wykorzystać nas i zabić? - zapytał spokojnie, a ja zamknęłam oczy i zaczęłam myśleć nad powodem odpowiedzi jaka aktualnie była prawdziwa. Nie umiałam tego zrozumieć. Nie umiałam niczego zrozumieć.  
\- Nie. - powiedziałam otwierając oczy i wtedy zobaczyłam jak blisko jest jego twarz. Nasze nosy niemal się stykały. Dzieliły je milimetry. Byłam kompletnie zdezorientowana, a ten w ogóle mi jie pomagał. Patrzał w moje oczy, a ja nie umiałam odczytać z nich niczego, gdyż to co wyrażały było dla mnie nieznane, lecz moje serce jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyło. Zamknął oczy, a ja nie wiedzieć czemu poszłam w jego ślady. Po chwili poczułam jego wargi na swoich, a ja zdumiona zdębiałam. Wmurowało mnie. Chyba to poczuł bo wyczułam jak się odsunął. Otworzyłam szybko oczy i spojrzałam na niego. Siedział wciąż blisko mnie, lecz jie tak blisko jak wcześniej. Niepewnie się uśmiechnął do mnie, a ja poczułam coś czego od dawna nie czułam. Poczułam jak moje usta wyginają się, tworząc uśmiech. Na ten widok tym razem to on zdębiał, a ja się cicho zaśmiałam. Naprawdę dziwnie on na mnie działa... Przesunęłam się do niego, położyłam delikatnie dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej, zamknęłam oczy bym nie musiała patrzeć na jego zdziwioną twarz, a następnie go pocałowałam. Dosyć szybko się otrząsnął i odwzajemnił pocałunek, a ja wtedy poczułam jak moje serce kompletnie oszalało. W sumie nie tylko moje... Delikatnie przerwałam pocałunek i spojrzałam mu w oczy. Widziałam w nich radość. Jakby... Czekał na to. Poczułam jak obejmuje mnie, a następnie usadawia na swoich kolanach i przytula do siebie. Wtuliłam się z uśmiechem.  
Zmienił mnie... Miałam to ja zmienić jego by był dla mnie przydatny, a tym czasem on zmienił także mnie... Normalnie bym tego wszystkiego nie zrobiła. Nigdy się tak nie zachowywałam. Nawet wtedy gdy się upiję mam większe panowanie nad sobą niż teraz.  
\- Przepraszam że ją zabiłam... - powiedziałam coś co chciałam już od jakiegoś czasu powiedzieć. - Wiem że to nie przywróci jej życia, jednak... -  
\- Wybaczam. - przerwał mi i pocałował mnie w czubek głowy. - Robisz to wszystko by przetrwać. Rozumiem to, krasnalu. - na przezwisko które sobie akurat wybrał dla mnie zareagowałam szybko i prosto. Uderzyłam go w ramię, a ten jedynie się zaśmiał bo wiedział że to było tak tylko by się ogarnął. Uśmiechnęłam się, a następnie spojrzałam mu w oczy.  
\- Chyba Ciebie kocham. - powiedziałam, a następnie poczułam jak moje policzki stają się cieplejsze, wręcz gorące. Uśmiechnął się do mnie czule.  
\- Ja Ciebie też chyba kocham. - odpowiedział, a następnie pogłaskał mnie po policzku. - Uroczy widok... - Moja reakcja była prosta. Policzki stały się jeszcze bardziej gorące, a ja szybko odwróciłam głowę.  
\- Debil. - rzuciłam, robiąc wszystko by zasłonić moje policzki. Zaśmiał się.  
\- Urocza.-  
\- I zabójcza. - dodałam z małym uśmiechem, zapominając o ukrywaniu policzków.  
\- Mam się bać? - zapytał z uśmiechem pod nosem.  
\- Tak. - Wzięłam pistolet który przyniósł, tak by nie zauważył tego a następnie objęłam rękoma jego szyję. Objął mnie w talii. Ponownie go pocałowałam. 

Macie teraz do wyboru trzy zakończenia ~  
1.

W ten pocałunek włożyłam wszystkie uczucia, które do niego żywiłam. Chciałam by wiedział jak bardzo mi na nim zależy. Chciałam by dobrze mnie zapamiętał. Chciałam się upewnić że nikt nie zajmie mojego miejsca w jego sercu. Może i to egoityczne, lecz... Czasem trzeba być egoistą. Odwzajemnił pocałunek z równie wielką pasją. Czułam się szczęśliwa i kochana. Jednak nie mogło tak pozostać na zawsze. Byliby w niebezpieczeństwie, gdybym została przy życiu. Muszą być bezpieczni. Oboje. I Cas i Evelynn. Jestem im to winna. Przystawiłam sobie pistolet do głowy, najciszej jak potrafiłam odblokowałam go, jednak i tak Cas usłyszał, gdyż otworzył oczy. Szybko zrozumiał co mam zamiar zrobić, a w jego oczach ukazało się przerażenie i smutek. Cholernie głęboki smutek.  
\- Przepraszam... - powiedziałam szeptem, a następnie pociągnęłam za spust. 

2.

Gdy poczułam jak zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunek, po cichu odblokowałam pistolet, a następnie przystawiłam mu do głowy. Odrazu przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał na mnie zraniony, na co ja się tylko jedynie uśmiechnęłam.  
\- Ja tylko chcę Ciebie zabrać do mamusi- powiedziałam radosnym, melodynym głosem, a następnie wystrzeliłam pocisk, który zabił osobę zagrażającą mojemu bezpieczeństwu psychicznemu. Nie mogłam pozwolić na to że mnie zmieni jeszcze bardziej. Nie mogłam pozwolić na słabość, a on stał się moją słabością. Pocałowałam go w czoło, a następnie zamknęłam mu martwe oczy i położyłam na łóżku. 

Nie martw się Cas...  
Zajmę się tobą odpowiednio.  
Będziemy razem szczęśliwi i bezpieczni. 

Na zawsze. 

Ahhh... Za śmierdziało yandere XD  
No i 3 zakończenie. Już tęczowe. Żadnych śmierci. 

Poczułam jak odwzajemnia pocałunek, a ja przylgnęłam do niego. Tak bardzo pragnęłam z nim być. Był jedyną osobą, która się dla mnie liczyła. Nikt nigdy nie był dla mnie tak ważny. Nie mogłam go stracić. Nigdy. Zaczęłam wkładać w ten pocałunek wszystkie uczucia jakie do niego żywiłam, a on zrobił to samo. Czułam że zależy jemu na mnie równie bardzo jak mi na nim. Nagle poczułam jak jedna jego ręka sięga do mojej dłoni, a następnie delikatnie zabiera mi przedmiot, który w niej miałam. Zapomniałam kompletnie o tym pistolecie. Rzucił go jak najdalej by nam nie przeszkadzał, a następnie przerwał pocałunek. Spojrzał z troską w oczach na mnie.  
\- Co chciałaś zrobić? - zapytał, a ja patrząc na niego kompletnie nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć po co w ogóle wzięłam tą broń do ręki.  
-Nie pamiętam... - odpowiedziałam szczerze. Bałam się trochę że mi nie uwierzy, jednak nie potrzebnie. Uśmiechnął się i pocałował mnie w czoło.  
\- Postarajmy się zrobić wszystko byśmy mogli żyć jak zwykli ludzie. Zgodnie z prawem. - zaproponował patrząc mi w oczy. - Chcę spędzić resztę życia z tobą u swego boku, a może i kiedyś z tobą założyć rodzinę... - na to co powiedział moje oczy rozszerzyły się do wielkości pięciu złotych. Patrzałam na niego zdumiona, a gdy w końcu szok zniknął uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i skinęłam głową na tak.  
\- Możemy spróbować...- złapałam jego dłoń i ścisnęłam delikatnie.  
Może i była mała szansa na to, że nam się uda, jednak mimo wszystko chciałam spróbować.


End file.
